(1) Field of Invention
Synthesis of benzyl cis-cyclohexane-1,2-dicarboxylate triesters from α- and β-hydroxyesters is effected by the reaction of at least one hydroxyester, an anhydride and a benzyl group donating compound.
(2) Description of Related Art
Plasticizers are compounds or mixtures of compounds that are added to polymer resins to impart softness and flexibility. Phthalic acid diesters, also called phthalates, are the primary plasticizers for most flexible polymer products, especially polymer products formed from polyvinyl chloride (PVC) and other vinyl polymers. Examples of common phthalate plasticizers include: diisononyl phthalate (DINP), benzyl butyl phthalate (BBP), and di-2-ethylhexyl-phthalate (DEHP).
It would be useful in the plastics and plasticizers industries to provide plasticizers that are phthalate-free and biobased to thereby reduce the carbon footprint of industrial processes.